


The Cake is a Lie

by thirdfinger



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cake is a lie. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake is a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for [this picture prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/870.html).  Head on over to [](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/profile)[**plotbun_shelter**](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/) for all your prompt needs! =D

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[character: chuck](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/character:+chuck), [drabble](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [fandom: chuck](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+chuck), [fic](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [rating:gen](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/tag/rating:gen)  
  
---|---  
  
_**[Drabble] Chuck - The Cake is a Lie**_  
**Title:** The Cake is a Lie  
**Author:**  [](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/profile)[**themaskedmckay**](http://themaskedmckay.livejournal.com/)   
**Rating:** Gen  
**Fandom: **Chuck  
**Pairing:** Canon  
**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me.   
**Summary:** The cake is a lie.    
**Word count:** 318  
**Spoilers:** If you've seen the first couple of episodes you should be fine.  
**Author's Notes:**  Comment fic for [this picture prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/870.html).  Head on over to [](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/profile)[**plotbun_shelter**](http://community.livejournal.com/plotbun_shelter/) for all your prompt needs! =D

\----------------

"Don't eat the cake!" Chuck ran into the back room of the Buy More yelling, "The cake is a lie!"

Morgan stood with a forkful of delicious chocolate cake halfway through his mouth, "Wha-" he started before he was plowed over by John Casey who took him out with a professional tackle.

"The cake," Chuck panted, "It's been..." he paused. How could he tell his fellow employees a Fulcrum agent had poisoned the cake hoping to take out the CIA operatives they believed were stationed at the Buy More? It was so frustrating having to think up lies! "That is the Beverly Hills Buy More guys laced our anniversary cake with, um, laxatives! Yeah, and... DON'T EAT THAT, JEFF!"

While Chuck had been talking Jeff had eaten his slice. He was reaching for another. "What?" he asked with mouth full, "I could use a B.M." He whispered loudly in Lester's ear, "I've been having troubles lately."

Chuck looked at Casey who shrugged. Chuck looked more emphatically at Casey who frowned, rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon, Jeff." Casey grabbed Jeff by the back of his neck and herded him out the door, "It's time to get your stomach pumped."

"Wow, Chuck!" Morgan rubbed his arm where he'd landed on it, "You just saved our asses, literally! You're a hero! Three cheers for Chuck!"

Admist the cheers Sarah walked in with a large box of frosted cupcakes and handed it to Chuck. While he dealt with the mob she swept the remains of the poisoned cake into a black garbage bag.

Chuck's eyes met hers and his look was eloquent, they were going to have another talk about how he didn't like his spy life endangering his non-spy life. As much as she hated to admit it, he was a step closer to realizing the best way to keep his loved ones safe was to leave them all behind.


End file.
